


Worry Too Much

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [21]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Adoption, Car Accidents, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Hi, Literally just made a tumble for the first time and am not too sure how this works haha. But, I just read your fic called family with T.K, Carlos, and Noah. It was so cute. I have a prompt that involves future tarlos with children. I was thinking of T.K off shift at home with the kid/kids when someone breaks in or something goes wrong and he is scared and has to hide with the kid/kids and call Carlos and fire fam.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 1
Kudos: 216





	Worry Too Much

“Okay babe, I gotta go before I’m late. Are you gonna be okay?”

“I’ll be fine,” TK chuckled, shifting Noah higher on his hip as he poured some juice in a cup for him. “Stop worrying so much.”

“I’m sorry. I just hate to leave you home alone with him so soon.”

“Baby we’ve both been off work for almost two months. We’ve got this okay,” TK turned to the little boy in his arms. “Tell Papa to stop being silly.”

“Papa,” Noah squealed.

Carlos took the boy from TK’s arms and covered his face in kisses.

“I love you so much bubba. I’ll see you later.” He handed the toddler back to TK and kissed his husband on the cheek.

“Bye baby,” TK waved him out the door with a travel mug of coffee. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Carlos blew him a final kiss before getting in his car and driving away.

“Alright baby boy, let’s get some food in you.”

TK put Noah in his highchair and gave him a few cheerios to occupy him while he cut up some fruit and leftover pancakes for him to eat. While he was making his own breakfast, Noah munching happily next to him, his dad called. He put the phone on speaker and placed it on the counter next to him while he poured creamer in his coffee.

“What’s up dad?”

“Just checking up on you and the little man.”

“Did Carlos put you up to this? Jesus christ, he’s been worrying way too much.”

“No he didn’t I promise. But you’re home alone with the baby for the first time. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“I’m fine dad I promise,” he paused when Noah whined and reached for him and picked him up. He propped him up on the counter and cleaned his face with a baby wipe. “It’s not like this is new. We adopted him almost two months ago.”

“I know son, and you’re a great dad. It can just be overwhelming.”

“I’ve got it handled dad. We’re holding down the fort aren’t we bubba.”

Noah squealed in agreement.

“See, he agrees with me.”

“Well it seems like Noah has given you a glowing review. I’ll leave you to it.”

“Love you dad.”

“Love you too.”

TK sat Noah on the carpet in front of the TV and handed him a few soft blocks to play with.

“How do you feel about Paw Patrol?”   
“Paw ‘trol,” Noach cheered and clapped his little hands.

“Okay then.”

TK went to clean up the kitchen while Noah was distracted, keeping a check on the boy out of the corner of his eye. Noah had rolled onto his belly and was pushing a block around in front of him.

“Having fun in there kiddo?”

Noah just giggled and grinned at him. TK blew him a kiss and Noah copied him.

“Okay I gotta video that and send it to papa.”

He pulled out his phone and kneeled in front of his son.

“Noah,” he blew him a kiss and laughed when Noah copied him.

He sent the video to Carlos with a message that said  _ “If that doesn’t make your day I don’t know what will” _ .

Carlos sent back the heart eyes emoji.

A few minutes later he got a text from Judd asking if he had an extra helmet at home since someone’s had gotten messed up.

He sent a text back saying he did and that he’d bring it by the station.

“Come on bubba, let’s get some clothes on you. We’re going on a little trip.”

He changed Noah out of his pajamas and into shorts and a t-shirt. He threw the helmet in the passenger seat and buckled Noah up in his car seat.

“We might even go get lunch and take some to Papa. How does that sound?” He glanced at his son in the rearview mirror.

“Papa,” Noah nodded.

“It’s settled then.”

TK stopped at a red light and sent Carlos a quick text to tell him their plan. When the light turned green he pulled forward. Then the world went black with the sound of crushing metal.

*****

He woke to the sound of beeping and the antiseptic smell of a hospital. As he came to his senses he recognized his dad and Judd sitting by his bed. He struggled to sit up and searched the room frantically.

“Where’s Noah?”

“Hey relax,” Judd pushed him gently to lay back down. “Carlos has Noah. He took him to change his diaper, they’ll be back any minute.”

TK nodded and took a deep breath, steadying his heart rate.

“What happened?”

“Someone ran a redlight and t-boned you on your way to the station. Luckily they hit the front of the car, Noah was fine and so are you, just two bruised ribs and a pretty nasty concussion.”

“Thank god.”

Just then, Carlos entered the room with Noah on his hip.

“Daddy,” the little boy squirmed to get out of Carlos’ hold.

Carlos placed him gently in TK’s lap and he held the little boy tight, rocking him and kissing his curls.

“You scared the crap out of me,” Carlos said, perching on the edge of TK’s bed.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I’m just glad you two are okay.”

“Yeah me too.”


End file.
